


Set Them Free

by kelmeister



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Tickling, just a kiss and some handholding, porgs porgs and more porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelmeister/pseuds/kelmeister
Summary: It's time for Rey and Ben to return the porgs on the Millennium Falcon back to their natural habitat on Ahch-to.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: RFR Ficlet Care Packages





	Set Them Free

**Author's Note:**

> For RFR Ficlet Care Packages. First posted on Facebook.
> 
> Prompt: "Fur babies."

"ALL GONE ALL GONE ALL GONE." D-O runs circles around Rey's feet. She takes one last look around the Falcon's interior and sighs.

"Okay, I trust you," she tells the nervous droid, following down the open ramp into the damp early Ahch-to morning.

They step down onto the dewy grass, both weaving around the dozens of porgs ambling about on the ground. The chirps and trills call more of the creatures to the ship, swarming like bugs. It takes Rey a moment to to find the only other human among the chaos: Ben's sitting halfway down the hill, long fingers absentmindedly scratching the neck of one of the larger birds brave enough to follow him.

He glances up when she plops down next to him. "You were up early this morning," she says, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I had a dream I was smothered under an avalanche of porgs," he says, sniffling. "I needed air and figured you could handle the wrangling."

She smiles, hand drifting to join his on the porg's head. "D-O assures me we got them all off."

"They'll be happier here."

"I'll miss them, though." Rey stills his hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "They're a nuisance, but it was nice having them snuggle with us when it got cold."

Ben barks a laugh. "I'll get you another blanket." He brings her hand to his lips, gently placing a kiss against her fingers.

"You know what I mean," she teases.

"I do." Ben holds her gaze, tilts his head. "You know, we can come back here and visit them."

"We can?"

"Of course." Ben gifts her with a soft smile. "I would never deny you anything."

Rey smirks. "Can we keep one," she asks, pulling on his hand.

"No."

"Please?"

"I'll never deny you anything, except that."

Rey laughs. "We'll see about that," she hollers, throwing herself onto Ben and digging her wriggling fingers into his sides. He thrashes underneath her, rolls her over and traps her in a kiss.

The porg's large black eyes stare blankly at their antics before it turns and ambles the hill.


End file.
